DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) K. Scott Baker, M.D. is a pediatric oncologist in the Blood and Marrow Transplant Program at the University of Minnesota, and holds an appointment as an Assistant Professor in the Department of Pediatrics. The candidates career goals are: 1) to develop clinical research expertise which has a solid foundation in clinical research methodology, epidemiology, and biostatistics, 2) to focus these activities on patient oriented research in the field of hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (SCT), specifically transplant related complications and late effects, 3) to utilize these newly acquired skills in order to achieve the status as an independent clinical investigator. The proposed career development plan will provide a comprehensive, multidisciplinary, closely mentored, patient oriented research experience. This will be accomplished in conjunction with formal didactic training in Clinical Research obtained by the candidate enrolling in the master's degree program in clinical research in the Division of Epidemiology. Under the mentorship of Dr. Leslie Robison and Dr. Norma Ramsay, the candidate will initiate investigations into the late effects seen in long-term survivors after SCT. The proposed research will establish prospective and retrospective, long-term follow-up studies of SCT survivors at the University of Minnesota for the systematic, protocol driven, evaluation of the incidence, risk factors, and characteristics of cardiopulmonary, renal, endocrine and reproductive late effects, quality of life outcomes, and second malignant neoplasms. Hypothesis driven investigations will also be undertaken in the current population of 1226 long-term survivors. These will include studies of the impact of different transplant conditioning regimens (total body irradiation, total lymphoid irradiation, and chemotherapy only) on subsequent late effects in children, an analysis of the spectrum and severity of treatment related sequelae which develop in the second decade of long-term follow-up, and an analysis of the impact that chronic graft-versus-host disease has on late effects and quality of life in SCT survivors. The candidate will also utilize data frorn the ongoing, multi-institutional, Childhood Cancer Survivor Study (Dr. Robison is Principal Investigator) for a comparative analysis of patients in that cohort receiving standard chemotherapy versus those who have undergone SCT as part of their therapy.